Fluid filters, in particular oil filters, in which the filter insert is designed to be separated from the filter housing, are used in motor vehicles and industrial motors. The filter has a filter housing that is separable along an interface, wherein two housing components of the filter housing are sealed to one another along an interface by means of a gasket.